earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Patty Spivot 2
Characters * Coldsnap * Impulse * Tigress * Vibe * Hot Pursuit Location * Central City, MO * August 15th 2017, 1117 Local Time VOX Archive * Coldsnap: superspeed footsteps: 2 instances About time you three showed up. * Impulse: Sorry. gunfire Artemis hates it when we go too fast when I'm carrying her. ricochet * Tigress: scoff Don't blame this on me. You wanted to stop for a taco! * Impulse: gunfire I'm running low on fuel, babe... It would've been food for a purpose! * Vibe: gunfire That's great, but can we focus on the gunmen who have got us pinned down? * Impulse: Right. Shouldn't be a problem. I'll wait for them to need to reload and run up and- thud * Tigress: Wally! whoosh * Hot Pursuit: gunfire It's fine... He's fine... He's just had the wind knocked out of him. See? Armor stopped it. * Vibe: I told you even speedsters need armor! ricochet Didn't I tell him that? * Impulse: ricochet Still hurts... ricochet * Coldsnap: No, d'uh... ricochet Look at these bullets. This is some serious hardware. * Tigress: Yeah... What kind of bullet is that? ricochet I've never seen one like that before. * Vibe: Why you looking at me? ricochet I don't design weapons. * Coldsnap: throat The cold gun doesn't ring a bell? gunfire What about the speed force cannon? * Vibe: scoff Those were meant to be tools... they were weapons in name only! ricochet * Tigress: groan We can argue about that later, but for now- ricochet * Hot Pursuit: ricochet Uh... I know what kind of bullets these are... These are KOFR Bullets. * Coldsnap: ricochet Kofr? What is that? Farsi? Quraci? * Hot Pursuit: No... ricochet, sigh As in 'Killed Off For Real'... Those are made for Hand Cannons. Wally's really lucky. If this had even penetrated his skin with a flesh wound, he'd be doomed. * Vibe: gunfire, ricochet DC is shooting at us? * Hot Pursuit: No... ricochet, sigh At least, I hope not... sigh I bet that no good prisoner sold some of that gear he stole. groan Okay, we need to put an end to this. ricochet * Tigress: Buy me a second to get a clear shot, I'll take out two or three. ricochet * Hot Pursuit: Okay, I'll draw their fire for you then. ricochet * Coldsnap: Wait, I can build a wall that should protect you against a few shots. ricochet * Impulse: I can't let you draw all their fire... gunfire, ricochet I'll run the other way. * Vibe: I'll throw up a shield for him, don't know how many bullets I can stop though... ricochet * Impulse: Don't worry, we'll be quick! superspeed footsteps * Hot Pursuit: beep Continuity alert? "The first wall is- " Wall, wait, don't r-'' vortex opens * '''Tigress:' roaring Wally?! Trivia and Notes * Trollgirl, Jasonstroke, Fang-Girl and Arkham XX escaped the Department of Continuity in ObMod: Family Secrets 13. * The First Wall was breached in ObMod: Dangerous Ground 13. Links and References * Oracle Files: Patty Spivot 2 Category:Oracle Files Category:Wally West/Appearances Category:Artemis Crock/Appearances Category:Cisco Ramon/Appearances Category:Patty Spivot/Appearances Category:Flash & Friends/Appearances Category:Central City/Appearances Category:Caitlin Snow/Appearances